


Christmas Party, Wolfram and Hart Style

by kaitlia777



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Christmas Party, Wolfram and Hart Style

"Does anyone else find this mildly disturbing?"

"I'll see that mildly and raise you a totally."

"Now, perhaps we shouldn't judge…."

"Giles, I think that banner over there has symbols for the Anferian demon high holiday!"

"Demon incoming!"

"Lorne!"

Having just stepped of the elevator into Wolfram and Hart's lobby, Xander, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Dawn and Faith all spoke nearly on top of each other.

A green demon in a festive red suit that matched his eyes was approaching with a big smile on his face. "Faith! What brings the prettiest vampire slayer I know to our new, lushly appointed neck of the woods?"

Faith and Willow accepted hugs from the demon and then introduced the others. After, Willow looked around the crowed lobby and asked, "Um, so what's going on here?"

"Holiday party!" Lorne said happily, then glanced at his watch. "Got to go finish setting up the karaoke station….Don't go slaying anyone. I'll get someone to walk you around……Harmony!"

They were all aghast as the familiar blond bounced over. "Oh my God!" she said with a big, toothy smile. "It's been such a long time! How have you guys been!"

They stared and Buffy finally said, "Um, Harmony, you're still a vampire, right?"

"Yes!" she said, still grinning. "Wolfram and Hart is an equal opportunity employer…unless you're of a species that practices human sacrifices. The boss is really strict about that rule. I'm assuming you want to see him."

"Yeah," Buffy said as they followed Harmony through the crowd, listening to her point out people and demons alike.

"Oh there's Fred. She's setting up some kind of holiday laser show. Wes and Gunn are trying to hook up a snow machine to shower the lobby and I think Angel and Spike are fighting over who has to wear the Santa suit…."

She didn't notice that everyone froze. Finally, she realized no one was behind her and turned to them. "What?"

"Spike!"

They all chorused the name together and Harmony jumped, her eyes going wide before she said brightly, "Holiday miracle!"

Giles figured it would be a real holiday miracle if Buffy didn't kick both Angel and Spikes asses for not telling her the later was back…but, hey, that could be fun to watch.


End file.
